


Puppy Nightmare

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Can you write one where one of the girl actually have a daughter and their daughter had a nightmare one night. Pure fluff.





	

**A/N: Just a one-shot fluff. ;D (MITCHSEN IT IS ;D)**

**Prompt: Can you write one where one of the girl actually have a daughter and their daughter had a nightmare one night. Pure fluff. Can be any couple, Bechloe, Mitchsen or Staubrey.**

* * *

It was all an accident. Beca having a baby after an accident at a party. Aubrey being the most supportive one in her life. Beca falling in love with Aubrey. Aubrey falling in love with Beca.

Nothing was planned, it was all just an accident.

After Beca graduated from college, she moved in with Aubrey in New York. Not bothering whatever Aubrey's father said about them. Aubrey made the decision to be with Beca and that's what she will do.

Years passed by, Beca was now a success DJ in New York's hottest club, and Aubrey is the head lawyer of a successful law firm in town. Both of them supporting each other throughout the bumpy road there.

"MUMMY!" A voice came screaming throughout the house, waking both girls from the master bedroom. Beca being the one closer to the door went sprinting towards their princess' room, not knowing what happened, with Aubrey close behind.

When Beca got into the room, she flicked on the lights and saw her princess that is currently five years old, sitting at the corner of the bed, knees pulled close to her chest and sobbing. She quickly walked to the bed and sat down, scooping her princess up and hugging her tightly.

Aubrey who came in a few seconds later sat beside Beca and watched both of them. She always thinks it's awfully cute how Beca is around her- sorry their daughter. Think about it, Beca Badass Mitchell, wearing a paper hat with stickers on her face, sitting in front of the TV with their daughter watching Tom and Jerry, it's adorable.

Beca hugs her princess, and whispers comforting words into the little girl's hair. When their princess started to calm down a little, Beca began to hum, it was a thing that she will always do whenever their princess is having a nightmare, like right now. She hums to a lullaby, bringing a smile to Aubrey's face.

When the little girl's breathe evens out, Beca looked down and wiped the tears lingering on her cheeks, and says, "I love you Casper, you know that right?"

Casper, yeah that's her name. Beca decided on the name, obviously. Saying that she doesn't want her daughter to have a super girlish name, although Aubrey preferred Catherine or something like that, but Beca insisted.

"I love you too mummy…" Casper said, her voice shaking.

And then Aubrey bent down a little to have eye contact with their daughter, "What about me?" she asked.

"Of course I love you too mama…" Casper said, leaning to Aubrey wanting to hug her.

Aubrey lifts her off Beca's embrace and seated her on her own lap, combing their daughter's brown curls, she asks, "Did you have another nightmare?"

The little girl simply nodded a little.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Or do you wanna tell mummy about it?" Aubrey asked. Although she was normally the one that will talk to Casper, but when it comes to mother-daughter talking, she always prefers to talk to Beca. Aubrey is more of the strict mother in their relation.

Casper bit her bottom lip and then she started talking, voice shaking and tears began to form in her green eyes, "W-we had a puppy, and then we were playing with him…and then it went dark and a grumpy old man from the closet came out and took him a-away…" and with that she was sobbing again.

"Shhh…calm down baby, I want you to breathe for me okay?" Aubrey said, rubbing circles on Casper's back.

"In…and out…good girl…once more…in…and out…" Aubrey leads, and the little girl follows.

When the little girl calmed down, Aubrey lifts her up and carry her to their room. "Good girl…it's okay…it's not real…it's just a dream…"

"I know…b-but…the puppy was cute…" The girl said, with a pout, one that both of her mom's hate Chloe for…Chloe, being the little girl's god-mother, taught her the famous Beale pout, that nobody can say no to…

"Do you want a puppy?" Beca asked, pulling the blanket to cover the little girl that is now seated in the middle of the bed between both her moms.

"Can I…?" The girl asked.

Beca wanted to say yes immediately thinking there's no harm to it, but then Aubrey warned her…"Beca…"

It's not that Aubrey doesn't like puppies, it's just that she don't have time for it, and knowing both her girlfriend and her daughter's attitude, she know that eventually she will be the one responsible for the little puppy.

"Come on Bree, it's just a puppy." Beca said, not wanting her daughter to get disappointed. She herself wanted a puppy when she was young but she didn't have the chance, she don't plan to make her daughter as lonely as she was when she was young.

"Pweaseee…? I'll take good care of the puppy and bring it to the park and make sure the puppy eats food and don't chew on mama's shoe…?" Casper spoke up, bringing out the puppy eyes and pout to Aubrey.

Aubrey let out sigh, giving in, "Okay…we can go get a puppy but you two must be really taking care of it okay?"

"Okay!" Casper squeaked.

"Alright, now let's go back to sleep okay? We'll go find a puppy tomorrow morning since I don't have work." Aubrey declared, kissing Casper on the forehead.

"Night night mama, night night mummy." Casper said.

"Good night baby." Beca says.

When both the moms heard their little girl's breathe even out, they knew she was fast asleep, they relaxed and lets themselves to fall asleep as well.

"Hey Bree?" Beca whispers.

"Yeah?" Aubrey answered.

"Can we get a red panda as a pet as well…?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review or a prompt ;) Thanks heaps for reading and sorry for any mistakes in the story ;D
> 
> #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


End file.
